100 Batterie Stories To Share
by Sveden101
Summary: Just something I began thinking of ! Batterie paring, which is The Batter x Zacharie.
1. Introduction!

Heyyyyy there! First this is a little paragraph to explain to everyone what I'm doing here. Aaaahhh... Basically I got bored and began craving the need to write, and one of the biggest fandoms I have at the moment are Hetalia and OFF, and right now the Hetalia RP that I do with my friends is kinda uh messed up so I decided I would write about the OFF pairing, The Batter x Zacharie.

I have to admin, I probably wont be constantly writing on here constantly like I should be- Honestly I will have a problem getting to that with all this other stuff. And soon, Ill be even LESS active, because in about two weeks I'll be starting soon. So until then, I'll try to put things up as much as possible!

Please, if you review my stories and you like them, leave a comment and an idea for a good chapter plot that I can deal with quickly! There are, of coarse, going to be a lot of AU's for this, if I'm going to do a 100+, but what can I say?

Hahaha. See you!


	2. Walk In The Park (Chapter One))

First story, I think I'll keep the stories away from M at the moment, just to be careful, yes?

And uh

I know Its kinda cheesy and bad- sorry~!

Outside of the teenage boys apartment, it was a cool, breezy fall day. The different colors of the dying leaves drifting on the wind, settling on the browning grass. Although it seemed all plant life was fading from the cold months, it was actually such a beautiful sight. This far into the year, the sunsets were getting better and better by the day. Gazing out his window from behind his mask, Zacharie sighed. It was gorgeous. Even though it wasn't quite time for the sun to go down for the twenty-four hours, but even then, Zacharie was a visual learner, so behind the cat mask of his he was constantly sucking images into his mind, taking note of every detail, and marking everything as beautiful.

He sighed softly, standing up from his seat by the window, and walking over to the front door with soft footsteps against the carpet. "Mooooom! I'm gonna go to the park, okay?" After the sentence he murmured a soft, "Miaou..." Since it was a verbal tic that he had fallen in love with, he decided to hush his voice when he said the precious word, because he was worried it would annoy people.

"Alright, sweetie. Come back safe and sound, all right? Call me if anything happens, or if you want to spend the night at a friends house!" Although she said that, they both knew it was a joke. Zacharie didn't really have friends, besides Sugar, but she was off on a trip for the rest of the month, so he had a very small chance of going over to any 'friends' house today.

"Alright, I'll be fine, Maman~! Miaou.." As he spoke those words, his pulled his coat off the rack and slipped it on, then loosely wrapped the scarf around his neck. He hummed. Nice and snug.

He grabbed the cold, metal door handle to their apartment, turning it and pulling it inward to reveal the outside world. He shuddered. It was just the fall, and already freezing. That meant he might have a chance to be alone at the park today, no one to bother him.

Thus, our protagonist stepped outside, shut the door behind him, and set off for the park. The walk was mostly nice, besides the two facts that his mask was constantly almost being blown off of his face by the air, and the dogs that were in the neighborhood loved to chase after him, to which he would either run away screaming or clamber up the nearest tree and shake until the dog went away, or was forced away by a person.

And so, by the time he reached the park, he was exhausted. Naturally, he was more of a game person, and didn't have an athletic bone in his body, and had a strong case of asthma, so when he did step onto the long stretch of maintained, green cut grass, he was wheezing and panting, and he bent and held himself up with his hands on his knees to catch his breath.

After a few minutes, he was finally able to still the hurting in his chest, and looked up, pushing himself up straight and tilting his mask back to his proper angle on his face.

Oh.

It didn't seem he was actually alone anymore. There were four benches in the center of the park, and at the moment two of them were filled. On the first bench was a single person, decked in a baseball-like outfit, and three visible rings on his left hand. Zacharie nodded to him, but received no response. On the other bench sat a group of five boys, who seemed like trouble from outside to in. He decided to keep a good eye on them, sitting on the bench across from them about ten yards away.

And it seemed he was just in time, too. As he looked up, the brilliant colors, ranging from blue, to purple, to red, lit up the sky near the sun. Zacharie stared in awe from behind his mask, smiling happily, until he was interrupted by the sound of running footsteps, to which he turned his head sharply.

It was the group of boys. They were coming over with curious, yet at the same time smug and threatening looks on their faces. Zacharie slunk back into his seat as they approached, his chin sinking into his scarf.

As they came close, one boy sat on each side of him, while two boys stood in front, and one behind. They sniggered softly to each other, to which Zacharie tucked his knees against each other tightly and kept his hands in his lap in his attempt to ignore them. He has long forgotten about the sunset now.

"Hey Hello Kitty! Whats the mask for?" the kid sitting to his right leant over and pulled on the string that held his mask on, and Zacharie immediately slapped his hand away, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

The boy snapped back at Zacharie, getting closer to his face. "Hey, you wanna go dorky?"

He shyly dug his head further into his scarf, murmuring, "No... Miaou." He had basically squeaked out the last part in a very high- pitched voice, adding to his nervousness as his cheeks blushed behind his mask.

"Oh? Cat boy now, are we?" The boy behind him basically hugged him front behind and set his hands on the top of Zacharie's mask, sliding it up. Zacharie's reaction was immediate, screaming, "STOP." loud enough that it caught the stranger on the other benches attention drawing his gaze over to the group and watching as Zacharie reached up and held his mask in place as he pushed the boy in front of his over with his feet, and stumbled away from the boys quickly.

The boy laying on the ground called out angrily, and all of them stood up, the boy who had previously been standing behind Zacharie walked around and helped the other up to his feet, and then they continued to wander back over to Zacharie, spreading out in the attempt to surround him. Zacharie backed up in quiet panic, the mask visibly shaking slightly, not helping the air being so cold. He looked around him, his eyes darting to each of them as he backed up, and suddenly he ran into a boy who was definitely taller than him, grabbing his shoulders and holding onto his shoulders tightly. "Where're you goin'?"

He froze on the spot, his grip tightening on his mask. He would _not _let these people see his face. No chance.

The person standing behind him sent a glare over to the strange person standing on the bench, as though telling him to just stay where he was, and pushed Zacharie down onto the ground, and set a foot on his back. By this point there was loud chanting from the other boys to beat him up, and he winced as the weight was set on his tender spine.

The boy lifted his foot, just to slam it back down on Zacharie's back, earning a soft cry from him, to which the boys roaring got slightly louder, and thus the bullying proceeded.

It was at the point that Zacharie was pushed onto his side and continued to be kicked that he just curled into a ball, tucked his head against his knees, and wrapped his arms around himself that he started crying. He began crying out in stutters, mostly, "Stop, miaou- leave me alone-!" Or along the lines of that.

He thought the torture would never stop. "Help! Please- Miaouuu..." Even though the words were muffled now by sobs and screams, it was heard.

It was only seconds after the cry for help that he heard footsteps, then someone crying out and a soft thud, and the kicking and beating stopped for the moment to inspect what had happened.

It seemed that the stranger had gotten up from his seat, and was now standing next to a crumpled body of one of the boys, holding a bat comfortably in his hand. Wordlessly, he sent a 'Go to hell' look at the rest at them.

"Hey, who the hell do you think you are?" One of the males spat at the strange teenager, sending one last kick in Zacharie's direction, before turning to him and slowly stepping over, with a threatening look. "Scram, faggot."

The stranger raised the bat up again, and the intimidation levels skyrocketed, since you basically couldn't see his face.

The boy stepped back a few paces, almost tripping over Zacharie. "Woah buddy- don't get riled up. We were here first."

He didn't move. "...Get out." His voice was surprisingly deep, but not too deep for his age.

They all glared at the stranger for a moment, then turned and fled the opposite direction.

The only sounds remaining now were of Zacharie's quiet sobbing. The stranger bent next to him, tilting his hat before he put one arm under Zacharie's knees, and the under his back to support his weight, and picked him up with a grunt. Zacharie leant his head against the teenagers shirt, still holding tightly onto the mask as he cried.

Zacharie was so embarrassed to be like this, especially around someone he didn't know. At least he seemed nice... But, why hadn't he helped him before? Almost reading his thoughts, he replied, "You should've asked... Do you want to call anyone?" He didn't even ask him his address before setting off. But he wasn't going in the direction of Zacharie's house- it was almost the exact opposite direction.

"Ah- haaaa... Yeah... My... My Mamm...Miaou.." He bet he sounded lame. God, he was never going to be left alone about this.

"..Alright. You will call her when we get to where I am going." The person said, with a firm tone.

"C, can I aaaatleast know your name, miaouuuu...?" He stuttered out with another cry.

"...Just call me Batter. Do you ever stop crying?" He did sound annoyed, but the statement still disappointed Zacharie, so he didn't respond. The Batter sighed, shifting the position at which he held Zacharie. By this time it was dark out, and Zacharie could basically see nothing when being pressed so tightly against Batter's chest. But in no time, Batter grunted and moved his arm in an attempt to support Zacharie's weight while he pulled keys out of his pocket, and barely being able to unlock the door, accidentally dropping the key in the door way as he came inside to quickly drop Zacharie on the couch.

He sniffed, finally letting go of his mask and holding onto the edge of his coat, before he remembered about his mother and gasped quietly. He didn't want to call her and for her to think he was incapable of defending himself. Hm... He was interrupted from his thoughts when a hand was placed on his chest, making him jump and scream, then he turned to look at the Batter with another sob.

"..You really are a crybaby aren't you." The Batter sighed, turning Zacharie's sitting position to be facing him. "I'm going to fix you up. Got it?" Zacharie nodded bluntly. "Good. I have to take your mask off." He shook his head, and reached back up to hold his mask tight again. The Batter sighed. "Fine. But I _will _get it off you sooner or later."

He pulled Zacharie's jacket off, and tried to take his favorite sweater off, but Zacharie refused by screaming and crying out, "Wha- What are you doing, miaou...?!"

"To fix you I need to actually see where they hurt you. If you aren't comfortable I can take you onto the bed." The Batter raised an eyebrow, and Zacharie nodded back. "Alright. C'mere." He leant forward and wrapped one arm around Zacharie's torso, lifting him slightly, then slipping his arm under his butt to support him from falling, making Zacharie hiccup along with the sob. He pressed his face, or mask, into the Batter's shoulder with a tired sigh as he was carried into the bedroom.

"I have a headache..." He whined. The Batter made a 'tsk' sound, setting him on the edge of his bed, and murmured, "Lift your arms." As Zacharie complied, The Batter began lifting it up, and when the shirt cause on the edge of his mask me paused to free it, then pull it off and set it to the side. He went ahead and bent over Zacharie's lap, undoing his pants and slipping them off to a set of white boxers with a pink heart where the fabric parted, much like the design of his sweater. Zacharie nervously folded his hands in his lap as The Batter examined the bruises and cuts newly received and all over. And they _hurt. _Just looking at them made Zacharie feel emotional. He burst into another fit of sobs, and The Batter sighed, reaching up and putting a hand on Zacharie's head. "Your okay, your fine. I'm right here." Honestly, dealing with Zacharie was like dealing with a child.

The Batter got up and sat on the bed next to Zacharie, pulling him into his lap with a small tug, and wrapping his arms around him in a hug. "Its okay, its okay." Murmuring the same thing into his ear over and over. He decided, if Zacharie was getting comfort out of this, he should get something too. While Zacharie pressed the side of his head to The Batter's chest, he slipped his hand over the mask, and slowly slid it off, setting it on the bedside table. Gently, he grabbed Zacharie's chin and lifted it up to meet his eyes, and Zacharie was quick to realize what had happened. The Batter looked over every detail on his face, the dark brown eyes, the pale skin, the way his lips were cut into a high- lipped smile. To him, it was beautiful. But the innocent look on his face didn't last long- he began crying again, sobbing again, grabbing tight onto The Batter's shirt and trying to hide his face in his chest.

The Batter put his hands on both sides of Zacharie's facecheeks, lifting them back up to look him in the eye. "..Its okay." He closed the distance within a second, sealing a deep kiss, and giving them both someone to love.


End file.
